¿quieres helado?
by javany
Summary: tras una larga reunión en estados unidos, ¿que mejor que un helado? mejor si es con alguien mas. mi primer one short Us/Uk.


**hola, me llamo javina nekotalia y este es mi primer one short.**

 **Es Us/Uk, es mi OTP. bueno, si les gusta no olviden dejar un comentario para seguir escribiendo.**

 **tengo ya escritos fanfic GerIta, SwissLiech, UsUk y AmeriPan. si quieren que suba alguno solo llamenme :).**

* * *

Finalmente salió de la reunión, un tanto insatisfecho porque nuevamente los otros no querían acatar sus ideas. (Bueno, de todas formas iban a tener que hacerlo, después de todo Estados Unidos era la súper potencia dominante en ese momento).  
¿Por qué mandar espías con súper poderes a Corea del Norte no les parecía una buena idea? De todas formas siguió sonriendo, "la próxima vez de seguro me harán caso", pensaba.  
El calor era insoportable en el edificio. El sol quemaba a todo dar, era la quinta vez que Estados Unidos se tenía que echar bloqueador solar esa tarde. "Que ganas de tomar un helado", pensaba.

Iba a retirarse del lugar donde había sido el encuentro internacional, hasta que vio a lo lejos una figura de cabello rubio, cejas grandes y ojos verde Esmeralda a punto de atravesar la puerta. Lo reconoció de inmediato y su rostro se iluminó.  
— ¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Inglaterra!—Gritó al mencionado para llamar su atención.  
Él lo miro de mala gana, Estados Unidos le sonreía mientras corría tras él, ¿que se trae esta vez? Trato de caminar lo más rápido posible a la puerta pero fue en vano. América lo alcanzo.  
— ¿Recuerdas que allí dentro hicimos una apuesta, que por cierto yo gané?— Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco al recordar esa apuesta, consistía en quien podía soportar más a Francia sentado al lado de ellos, obviamente Inglaterra perdió, es que él es insoportable ¿qué le iba a hacer?,  
-si lo recuerdo- dijo suspirando.  
—Pues quiero cobrarla ahora— Le dijo al mayor triunfante —Así que ¡Cómprame un helado!— El americano amplió su sonrisa, esperando la reacción del otro, pues hacer enojar al más bajo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.  
Obviamente Estados Unidos tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse un millón de helados, pero ahora tenía tiempo libre y era una buena excusa para pasar tiempo con Inglaterra.

America le estaba sonriendo y sabía que contra eso no había nada que hacer, si algo conocía de Estados Unidos es que cuando quiere algo lo va a tener. Era su naturaleza. Así que se rindió ante la propuesta.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la tienda de helados. Había un buen clima, las calles estaban soleadas y hacía un calor insoportable.  
—y tu querías pasar este día tan lindo encerrado y leyendo libros— dijo América con sarcasmo.  
Inglaterra trató de ignorarlo, pensaba sobre la reunión de hoy y sobre lo que iba a hacer con los espías, y sobre cuándo será la próxima reunión y sobre que irán a comer en la próxima reunión.  
Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que llegaron a la tienda de helados. Obviamente Estados Unidos si se dio cuenta.

Entraron y se pusieron frente a la barra donde un señor con lentes y barba blanca les tomaba el pedido.  
–¿de qué sabor?– les pregunto sonriendo.  
-tu primero- le dijo Inglaterra al menor. No tenía mucho apuro.  
A esa respuesta Estados Unidos empezó a observar las opciones detalladamente.  
Inglaterra se fue a sentar a una de las mesas del lugar, solo quería estar callado un ratito y que esto terminara pronto. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para pensar en helados.  
Pero claro, América siempre tiene tiempo para todo, el es el "héroe" que los salvara a todos fácilmente y sin esfuerzo. Estúpido engreído.

— ¡Um pues...!—Decidir que sabor de helado quería siempre era una decisión compleja, en especial cuando todos los sabores se veían ricos.  
—¡Ese de ahí!—Dijo decantándose por el sabor que parecía tener el poder de brillar en la oscuridad, después de todo, mientras más llamativo fuera el helado, más delicioso era ¿No?  
— ¿Y qué sabor vas a querer tú?—Le dijo al anglosajón mientras el heladero hacía su pedido.  
—Y no te preocupes, yo puedo pagar ambos helados, esto de hacer que "me compraras" un helado fue solo una excusa para salir un rato, ya que veo que no sales mucho—

Inglaterra le dedicó una mirada asesina queriendo golpear el rostro de ese yankee, ¿era por eso?, en serio a veces Estados Unidos era muy irritante, no tenía tiempo para tonterías, tenía cosas que hacer.  
Pero en la parte de que no salía mucho, tenía toda la razón, nunca salía.  
Quizás si sea buena idea salir de ves en cuando. Aunque haga más calor que en el infierno y aunque sea con el presumido de Estados Unidos.  
Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y se acercó a la barra. Por suerte estaba su sabor favorito.  
-chocolate por favor- pidió Inglaterra amablemente.  
El heladero le paso su helado y,  
después de dar las gracias, se fueron del lugar.

Estados Unidos se devoraba el helado, de hecho había manchado su uniforme y quedo con una gran mancha verde chillón en su chaqueta. "¿Como lo hace para no sentir vergüenza?" Se preguntaba Inglaterra. El comía el helado tranquilamente. La verdad estaba muy rico.  
Al final caminaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca frente a un árbol donde había sombra. Tenía una vista preciosa al lago y era un lugar muy tranquilo para pasar el tiempo.

—¡mira Inglaterra!— dijo América al tiempo que apuntaba a un pato que se estaba comiendo un pan.  
Como si no hubiera patos en su país.  
—¿crees que les gusté el helado?— le dijo sonriéndole como un niño. El mayor iba a responder, pero América les empezó a dar parte de su cono, no era tan tonto como para darles helado, sabía que les hacia mal.  
Inglaterra lo miro con desaprobación.  
-así vendrán todos los patos- le regaño.  
Estados Unidos no hizo caso del comentario, sólo partía su cono en pedacitos y se los daba a los patos, como lo hacía cuando era niño con Canadá. Al tiempo que recordaba una pizca de melancolía cruzo sus ojo azules, extrañaba un poco esos momentos cuando era una colonia. Pero se le paso rápidamente cuando un pato comió de su mano. El se río.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya habían miles de patos, cisnes, palomas, urracas, cuervos, gorriones y golondrinas parados frente a la banca, esperando a que Estados Unidos les diera de comer.  
—Inglaterra mírame. ¡Soy el rey de los patos!— dijo sonriendo mientras una paloma se posaba en su cabeza como una corona con plumas.  
-no todos son patos América...- le dijo dándole un poco de su cono a un gorrión.  
Estados Unidos se veía ridículo, pero al mismo tiempo era gracioso. América siempre encontraba la manera de humillarse frente a todos. Aunque en ese momento sólo estén ellos dos en esa área.

— ¡Au!, ¡la urraca me mordió!— se quejó mientras una urraca, que estaba en el hombro de América, lo picoteaba sin piedad. Se le había acabado el helado y los pájaros tenían hambre.  
Inglaterra solo se río de él. La urraca picoteaba la cara de América como si esta estuviera hecha de pan. No paraba de gritar.  
— ¡Inglaterra ayúdame!— dijo mientras el pájaro tiraba su oreja y le sacaba los lentes. Era un verdadero espectáculo.  
Inmediatamente después otra urracas se unieron y empezaron a tirar el cabello rubio de América.  
Inglaterra sólo se reía mientras las aves picoteaban la cara de América. Se le cayó el helado mientras se agarraba el estómago. No se había reído así en mucho tiempo.

Estados Unidos se levantó agitando los brazos tratando de asustarlas, pero era en vano. Dolía como el demonio.  
— ¡HAS ALGO IDIOTA!—le grito mientras corría desesperado, tratando de huir del ataque de aves. Se subió a un puente mientras las aves lo seguían de cerca, se acercó al borde pero inmediatamente resbalo y se cayó al lago. Inglaterra se río a carcajadas con lágrimas en los ojos, esto SI que era un verdadero expectación de circo.

-hey... ¿estás bien...América?- dijo en medio de su carcajada. No recordaba haber reído tanto en su vida. Se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el puente mirando al lago por unos minutos. América no salía, no habían burbujas o algún rastro de el en ninguna parte. Inglaterra se empezó a preocupar.  
-¿América?- pregunto a la nada, no hubo respuesta. Pensó lo peor, ¿se abría golpeado con algo?  
Demonios, seguro que sí. Sin lentes no podía ver bien y de seguro estaba herido.  
-blody hell, ¡América!- no salía. Empalideció, pensando que dirían los demás si salía herido y de sólo pensar que Estados Unidos se había ahogado le provoco náuseas. Espero uno, dos, tres minutos, no salía. "¿Oh dios, que hago ahora?", pensó agarrándose el pelo.

No había opción. Inglaterra se subió a la baranda del puente, miro por unos segundos el lago sacando valor de donde no tenía, respiró hondo y se lanzó al lago. Iba a salvar a Estados Unidos aunque él no lo quisiera.  
Se sumergió y vio todo borroso, había burbujas por doquier. Trato de encontrar a Estados Unidos pero no veía nada.  
Salió a la superficie tratando de mantener su cabeza a flote. Entonces recordó un pequeñísimo detalle, no sabía nadar.  
Agitó los brazos y las piernas desesperado -¡América!- grito mientras el agua se le metía en la boca, ni una respuesta. Por su culpa América había desaparecido y por su estupidez iba a desaparecer el también.

Se empezó a cansar. No podía rendirse, no ahora. Trato desesperadamente de llegar a la orilla, agitando los brazos y las piernas frenéticamente. Pero no lo logro.  
Sintió un tirón y rápidamente su cuerpo quedo sumergido en la frías aguas. Mientras se hundía, Inglaterra vio pasar toda su vida frente a él. Sus años de joven, cuando se peleaba con Francia por cualquier cosa, cuando encontró a Estados Unidos, cuando lo eligió a él, cuando lo adopto y lo cuido como si fuera su hermano, cuando América se independizó y lo abandono, cuando él lo hacía reír con sus bromas, cuando lloraba por alguna pesadilla e Inglaterra lo calmaba, cuando América cantaba horriblemente, cuando le gritaba en vez de hablarle, cuando comían juntos, cuando dormían juntos, cuando peleaban y se emborrachaban; bueno ese era el caso de Inglaterra.  
Tenía que admitir que extrañarían esta vida, pero más que nada extrañaría al infantil, insoportable y maravilloso de Estados Unidos. El único amigo que en verdad tenía.  
Sintió que el aire salía de su cuerpo no tardo en cerrar los ojos.  
-lo...siento...América...- fue lo último que dijo antes de hundirse en el agua completamente agotado.

América salió a la superficie y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Logró llegar hasta arriba. Se había enredado con una tubería y por fin logro salir. No dejaba de reír, estaba aliviado aunque totalmente empapado.  
Busco a Inglaterra con la mirada en el parque. No lo encontró en la banca.  
-¿Inglaterra?- nado hacia la orilla cuando no muy a lo lejos diviso un cuerpo hundiéndose en el agua, no se movía. Cuando se acercó a él se puso pálido. Lo reconoció de inmediato.  
-¡INGLATERRA!- nado tan rápido como pudo y lo tomo por los hombros, estaba frío e inconsciente. Arrastro a su amigo hasta la orilla.  
Se arrodilló junto a él. Estaba empapado y le caía agua de la boca apenas lo movía.

-¡oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!- dijo tirándoselo el pelo, no sabía qué hacer. Su amigo no respiraba. ¿Se había ahogado? ¿Porque diablos se lanzó al agua si no sabe nadar?, ¿estaba muerto?, no, no podía, ¿o sí?  
-¡ayúdenme!- grito desesperado a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca. Maldición.  
América lo sacudió, aún salía agua de su boca. Trato de pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué haría el?, ¿qué haría Inglaterra? Puso ambas manos sobre su tórax y presionó su pecho una y otra vez. Vio eso en una película así que debía funcionar. ¿Verdad? El agua salía de la boca de su amigo pero aun así no respondía. No tuvo más remedio que darle RCP (respiración artificial). Su amigo moriría sobre su cadáver. No se rendiría.

El anglosajón empezó a toser. América paró de presionar y se alejó para que respirara.  
Inglaterra sólo tosía, aún salía agua por su boca. Le costaba respirar, sentía que sus pulmones estaban llenos de brea, estaba empapado, frío y mareado.  
Abrió los ojos despacio, para encontrarse con Estados Unidos a su lado mirándolo con una expresión de horror y alivio al mismo tiempo.  
-¿que...me paso?- dijo en medio de su tos.  
América lo abrazo fuerte y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, -pensé que te habías ahogado idiota !qué diablos hacías en el agua!, ¡no sabes nadar, imbécil!- Inglaterra se quedó anonado viendo los ojos azules de América totalmente asustado, nunca se imaginó verlo así, estaba que lloraba.  
¿Qué le había..., entonces recordó. El ataque de los pájaros, la caída de América, el rescate fallido… oh shit. Se sonrojó al recordar eso, ¿y qué era ese sabor a pistacho en su boca? Acaso... Oh dios. ¿Le había hecho RCP? ¡Claro que no!, él no podía…. ¿o sí? "blody hell" se dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en el hombro de estados unidos, no quería que lo viera así. Aún tenía un poco de orgullo.

Inglaterra estaba sentado en el césped con América a su lado preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba bien, si quería ir al hospital, porque saltó al agua, si quería que le dieran clases de natación, si tenía hambre, si tenía frío. No podía responder a tantas preguntas a la ves. Se sentía algo incómodo.  
América al darse cuenta de ello guardo silenció.  
-¿te sientes bien Iggi?- pregunto más calmado.  
-un poco mareado, pero gracias- dijo el anglosajón mirando al americano.  
Por un mágico momento ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, se sentía bien, extraño pero bien. Se quedaron así un buen rato sin importar la humedad o el susto; verde y azul se fusionaron por un segundo sin apartar sus miradas. Al darse cuenta el anglosajón aparto la mirada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. El americano le sonrió.

Se quedaron un rato sentados en el parque, totalmente empapados y en silencio, esperando que Inglaterra sé recuperará para poder ir a casa, esa sería una salida difícil de olvidar para ambos. Después de un rato a Inglaterra se le pasó el mareo.

Caminaron callados a través del parque, ya estaba obscuro y hacía un frío terrible, o eran porque seguían estilados, no importaba. El punto es que aún no se les había pasado el shock de la tarde. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban pero las apartaban rápidamente.

América quería romper el hielo, pero no podía. Se sentía avergonzado. Fue una completa estupidez salir corriendo por un montón de pájaros. Siempre es un estúpido, Inglaterra lo creía un estúpido. Se tenía que disculpar con él por ser así.  
Estados Unidos abrió la boca.  
-lo siento- dijo Inglaterra primero sorprendiendo al americano.  
-fue muy estúpido lanzarme al lago a salvarte, sólo que creía...que, bueno…. necesitabas mi ayuda- el anglosajón sólo miraba el piso. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Por supuesto que no podía ser el héroe. Estados Unidos es bueno en eso, tiene un talento nato para ayudar a la gente, ya sea en cosas pequeñas como dar la pasada a un anciano o cosas grandes como salvarlo a él, Inglaterra no tenía ese talento; comparado con América era un inútil.

Inglaterra se sorprendió cuando América le rodeó el hombro con su brazo acercándolo a él, así se notaba lo bajito que era comparado con su amigo. Si, su amigo.  
-oye, fue un buen intento- dijo tratando de animarlo -Pero a la próxima yo soy el héroe ¿sí?- le guiño un ojo, sonriendo como de costumbre.  
Claro que no cambiaría, que le iba a hacer. Estaba en su naturaleza ser un idiota. Pero a Inglaterra le daba lo mismo, así era Estados Unidos y así lo quería.

Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos verdes. El abrazo de América no se sentía mal.

-¿quieres ir a cenar?- pregunto sonriéndole -yo invito-  
La cara del americano se ilumino  
-por supuesto que si- dijo abrazándolo hasta sacarle el aliento -¿te parece una hamburguesa?-  
-si tú quieres...- le dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de ese yankee.  
-¡sí!- Estados Unidos se puso a correr a no sé dónde con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro  
-a ver si me atrapas, anciano-  
-¡¿cómo que anciano?!- le grito su amigo intentando no reír.  
Inglaterra se echó a correr hacia el Burger King más cercano. Estaba tan concentrado en darle alcance que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al lugar, pero en cambio, Estados Unidos si se dio cuenta.


End file.
